Thanks to their simple design, great reliability, and long service life, motors of this kind are used nowadays for a wide variety of drive functions.
Typical applications are as drives for so-called equipment fans that are used to remove heat from computer housings, also as drives for small fans for direct cooling of microprocessors, drives for vacuum cleaners, etc.
When an external-rotor motor of this kind is used for combined drive functions, the problem exists that although a compact design is desirable, on the other hand the motor must not be negatively affected by a part that is to be driven. For example, if this motor is driving a liquid pump or a compressor, no medium from the pump or compressor can be permitted into the motor, since that medium might otherwise damage the electronic systems of the motor or cause corrosion or the like in it.